


Adding a New Color to The Creation

by NtheDemon



Series: Arrangement of Love [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arguing, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Making Up, Painter BamBam, Pictures, Self Defense Teacher Yugyeom, Silly BamBam, Sort of Serious Yugyeom, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Bhuwakul Kunpimook, or as he liked to be called, BamBam was a modern artist living the life he had always dreamed. His work was sought after, and he enjoyed making new and different things that inspired others to make their lives more colorful. He was truly very happy.. but of course that couldn't last long. After a visit from his mother, the artist was made aware of a birthday that was coming.. his twenty fifth birthday and now he was at a crossroads. Could he get married to a self defense teacher he never met or risk losing everything he had built and go to jail?





	1. Black Doesn't Go In That

Bhuwakul Kunpimook was a very well known artist, well not under his actual name, so many couldn't pronounce it correctly but under his pseudonym BamBam. He was sought after, he made paintings that many wouldn't do because his talent was out there. He had a habit of using colors and in patterns many artist would look their noses down at but most of his clients loved his style. His life was going just the way he planned but he should have known better, when things are going great.. something always happens.

Sure enough, the artist was just completing a new creation for a client's new cafe when he heard his cellphone going off. Running his clean fingers through his light brown hair, he reached for his phone on his table that held his water, and tried not to roll his eyes when he saw his mother's name. He loved her, he did, but she always had a way of making his life more chaotic than what it was. "Hey mom." He said in his usual chipper voice, which his mother responded to and greeted him. After trying to get out of a dinner she wanted to have tonight, BamBam finally gave in and agreed. Seemed that he didn't have a choice in the matter anyway, so he told her he would clean up and then meet her at the place she wanted to go, and after his mother told him not to be late he was clicking end call so he could get ready. Not knowing exactly why she was so insistent on him going to dinner but he will have to find out exactly why.

After showering and changing into clothes that didn't have paint on them, he made his way to the restaurant that his mother picked out, she had a tendency to be picky with her food so Bam usually just agreed to where ever she wanted. Walking in, he couldn't stop the proud smile when he saw one of his paintings hanging in the lobby area. Before he walked to the hostess to let her know he was there for his mother. She made him aware his mother was already waiting for him, so he was guided to the table where his mother was and when she saw her son, she stood and wrapped him in a hug which he returned with a bright smile. He really did love his mother and knew she wanted the best for her son so she pushed him in his career to be the best he could be. Once they sat down and decided on what they wanted for dinner, her smile turned to a frown slightly which caused him to frown.

"Bhuwakul.." BamBam made a face at the use of his real name but it was his mother, "Don't give me that face, I named you what I did and not BamBam." She rolled her eyes but gave him a fond smile, "I am sure while you have been busy with your work, you haven't realized what is coming next month." He shook his head and went to sip his water not knowing where she was going with the conversation. "Your birthday dear, more specifically, your twenty fifth birthday." His eyes widened in shock when it finally hit him, under their law he was now eligible for an arranged marriage or risk jail, and of course while he was busy with his life.. he never even thought about dating so now he was under the law. His mother patted his cheek and gave him a soft smile, "I know dear, don't worry, your father and I have found your match. His name is Yugyeom and he is different.. like you." He blushed slightly but gave her a smile and picked up the piece of paper with Yugyeom's number on it. Dinner went well after that and he went home with the cloud of marriage over him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the following morning, BamBam stretched as he slowly got up and when he reached for his phone, he saw the piece of paper underneath. Making a slight face, he let out a deep sigh and picked up both items to put the number of his fiance in his phone, which was a rather weird thought knowing he had a fiance now. Biting his bottom lip, he decided to get the first text over with not knowing exactly what the person on the other end would be like.

 **ME:** Hey, this is Bhuwakul Kunpimook, but please call me BamBam. I am sure you know who I am anyway...

 **YUGYEOM:** My fiance, what is with your name dude? My mother told me and I just stared at her... and this is Yugyeom.

 **ME:** I am from Thailand, so there you go, but yeah that's why I have a nickname. So let's get the boring conversation over, what do you do?

 **YUGYEOM:** Yeah I will be calling you BamBam, which isn't as ridiculous as your real name, and I am a self defense teacher. You?

BamBam chuckled at the message, seemed his parents did in fact pick his perfect match, he was very interesting.

 **ME:** I am a painter, so send me a selca so I can see if you are worth it

 **YUGYEOM:** With that attitude, you send one first

That had the artist laughing, seemed that life was going to be worthwhile with Yugyeom. Getting up, he looked in his mirror, and fixed his hair before putting his beanie on with his earbuds so after he was done talking with his fiance, he could continue his work.

 **ME:**  

He didn't have to wait long for Yugyeom to reply back to him, Bam knew he was cute, but he wondered what the other would think.

 **YUGYEOM:** At least you are hot, I couldn't deal with you, being that sassy and not be attractive.

Bam snorted and shook his head with a chuckle.

 **ME:** Your turn

 **YUGYEOM:**  

Well at least he was cute too, BamBam smiled softly at the selca he received, his parents really did pick his perfect match. 

 **ME:** Not bad I suppose

 **YUGYEOM:** Please you know I am hot

 **ME:** Maybe, I am going to go back to working on a creation for a client that's coming today. Talk to you soon?

 **YUGYEOM:** That's okay I have a class I am about to start, and you better text me back.

 **ME:** I will, later! ^__^

 **YUGYEOM:** Of course you're one of those that has to use smiles with everything.

 **ME:** Yup get used to it! BYE! XD

 **YUGYEOM:** Later!

BamBam grinned happily as he set his phone down, seemed Yugyeom was going to be a perfect fit into his life.


	2. Just a hint of color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> Getting to know someone that you like is hard, getting to know someone through a phone was worse. BamBam was starting to really like Yugyeom, but trying to convey feelings through text was somewhat rough for the artist. So within a week they have their first fight... and it is all BamBam's fault. Could he fix it in time to salvage the relationship?

Being in a new relationship was tough for many, but being in a new relationship with someone that you haven't technically met before, was rough. BamBam tried to make adjustments, he really did, but sometimes with how he did things in his life.. he doesn't always think. They had their first fight within a week of talking to each other, and as much as he would like to have blamed it on Yugyeom, it was all BamBam's fault. He wasn't as understanding as he probably should have been but being alone for most of his life working on paintings didn't exactly mean people skills. He knew he would have to say something to his fiance but he had no idea what because again, he wasn't the best at interaction.

It all started a day ago when BamBam was working on a painting, he was in his own world when his phone went off, Yugyeom was having a bad day and wanted to talk with him but being selfish the painter told him he didn't have time to talk to him. That didn't exactly go over well and with some words being said Yugyeom had told him that he couldn't be in a relationship with someone that couldn't take five minutes to talk to someone he supposedly cared about. BamBam just threw his phone against the wall instead of responding... he has regretted it ever since.

Finally getting his new phone, thank goodness for insurance, BamBam was sitting on his couch staring at Yugyeom's number trying to figure out what to say to fix this. He knew the other was right, he knew it, because the moment he told him he didn't have time for him all he felt was guilt. Biting his bottom lip, he let out a deep sigh, for Yugyeom he would try his best. The self defense teacher was one of the rare one's to make Bam smile and giggle, he was really starting to have feelings for the other and he knew he couldn't lose him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** So.... I am sure you don't want to read this because you have every right to be pissed at me, but I really wanted to say that I am sorry. There is a reason I paint and stay alone because I am not good at emotions. Like I smashed my phone after we fought but that's not the point.. you are right. I really do care for you and I should have talked to you when you messaged me. And I promise I will do my best to always make time for you... if there is still an us?

BamBam sent the text and waited, he couldn't work until he knew everything was okay with the other, it was gnawing at him. This was all so new to him and he was hoping that he didn't screw up to bad.

 **YUGYEOM:** ...... thank you for saying sorry. I may have over reacted a little bit but thanks. I am new at this too so we probably need to work better at being together...

He let out a happy giggle, at least Yugyeom was talking to him, meant that he was probably still in trouble but at least they were talking.

 **ME:** Thanks and yeah I will work on being better, but thanks...

 **YUGYEOM:** Did you really smash your phone?

 **ME:** Yup, threw it right against the wall, but after putting my phone in cups of paint water more than once, I have insurance.

 **YUGYEOM:** So I need to make sure you put your phone somewhere safe before painting then

 **ME:** Probably a good idea ^_^. So how has your day been?

 **YUGYEOM:** Now that my fiance apologized and I am better, it is good. Nothing to serious, you?

 **ME:** Can't complain now that my fiance is talking to me.

 **YUGYEOM:** Send a selca, I wanna see you.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Can I see you?

 **YUGYEOM:**  

BamBam smiled brightly at his phone, he really was very handsome, and he was still having a hard time believing that he was his.

 **ME:** Thanks! You are looking very handsome today thought you should know.

 **YUGYEOM:** I look handsome every day but thanks lol, you are looking very good yourself.

The painter giggled again, he was really starting to fall for the other, he wasn't sure when it happened but he wanted to be better for Yugyeom. 

 **ME:** Thanks! Well I have a painting that needs to get finished but I wanted to talk with you first... cause I couldn't focus

 **YUGYEOM:** Starting to catch the feels?

 **ME:** Very much so lol

 **YUGYEOM:** Me too, so go work, text me when you are done or free or ya know whenever you want.

 **ME:** I will! Bye!! XD 

 **YUGYEOM** : Later my Painter

BamBam couldn't stop the butterflies that rushed through his system even if he wanted to, he actually belonged to someone now and it was a wonderful feeling. The smile stayed with him while he worked on his latest project knowing he could make the best painting ever since he had Yugyeom in his corner giving him inspiration.


	3. Hint of Red Will Do The Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been two weeks since their first fight and things were going well with the two. Yugyeom was packing up his apartment to move into BamBam's roomier apartment, but the two were talking about getting a home together later down the line. The painter had never thought he could be this happy with someone else in his entire life, he was truly amazing at how deeply he loved the other.

Instead of painting like he was usually found, BamBam was moving things around his apartment so Yugyeom could have room for his things. It was a rare feeling knowing he was going to have someone to spend the rest of his life with someone. That instead of making sure he was happy, he was doing everything he could to make Yugeyom happy. His life was changing and he never thought he would really be where he was in his life, but his popularity for his work, it would provide them a good home and he knew Yugyeom was doing things to make them a better couple also. They each talked about what they wanted in to a home and BamBam wanted a studio built for Yugyeom to practice his martial arts and Yugyeom wanted a studio for BamBam to paint his amazing creations. They really did work well together but he still hadn't said he loved the other.. he didn't know what was stopping him.

Yugyeom was perfect, sweet, kind, handsome.. the list could go on but every time Bam tried to type that he loved him something stopped him. He wasn't sure if it was fear or what but he couldn't do it. Yugyeom had said it to him and he told the painter that he didn't have to say it back until he felt right, he was very understanding knowing this one his first real relationship. He knew he wanted his future with the other, he could see himself giggling and smiling while they watched television or cooking dinner while the other distracted the process. It was such a wonderful image knowing that he would have someone to spend his life with, so why couldn't he say it?

He supposed it was fear, he wasn't the most perfect person in the world, he had a tendency to be selfish and liked to cause chaos but it seemed his fiance care for him anyway. Though since being with the other, he had tried to get better at the issues he knew he had. Just something deep down told him Yugyeom deserved better than what he could offer but he just hoped that he wouldn't realize that he deserved better.

Just getting back into his living room, he heard his phone go off, and a smile came on his face knowing it was Yugyeom. He seemed to have a way of messaging right when Bam needed it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **YUGYEOM:** What's wrong?

 **ME:** What do you mean?

 **YUGYEOM:** You are upset... I can feel it....

 **YUGYEOM:**  

BamBam let out a soft sigh, his fiance was able to read him better than he could, and they hadn't even technically met yet.

**ME:**

**ME:** You are starting to read me way to well... just thinking about how happy I want to make you and that I can't say... yeah...

 **YUGYEOM:** I have told you that you will say it when it is right, no need to force yourself Bam

Letting out a slight giggle, he smiled at his phone, Yugyeom really was to go to be true.

 **ME:** Thanks Yugy I feel better now.

 **YUGYEOM:** Good! I have a class to teach but text me if you feel that way again, I will answer  <3

 **ME:** ^_^ I will have fun in class!

Setting his phone down, he got back to work moving things around, wanting to make his home their home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BamBam had just finished making himself some dinner when he got a text from his fiance, which was odd, because he knew the other had class he was teaching. Setting his bowl of ramen down on his coffee table, he picked up his phone to see what Yugyeom needed.

 **YUGYEOM:** Talk to me....

 **ME:** What's wrong Yugy?

 **YUGYEOM:** I am not bothering you right? You aren't painting?

 **ME:** Even if I was, I have time for you, so talk to me.. what's the matter?

 **YUGYEOM:** Okay... I had to cancel class, one of my students... well I teach self defense and a lot of women take my classes for a reason. Well I found out today that an ex found one of my students and beat her for leaving him....

BamBam gasped, how could anyone do that to someone, he knew sometimes he could be cynical but he could never harm someone else.

 **YUGYEOM:** .... her funeral is Saturday....

Tears flew to his eyes, he killed her... how could someone take someone's life... 

 **ME:** Oh Yugyeom, I am so sorry, I can't imagine the heartache that is happening right now. Is there anything I can do at all?

 **YUGYEOM:** Can you send me a selca? I would really like to see you....

Wanting to at least make his fiance smile some, even if it is a small smile, he wanted to ease some of the pain he was feeling so he decided to send a funny selca.

 **ME:**  

Swallowing his bite, he wanted to at least make him smile...

 **YUGYEOM:** Thank you so much, that made me smile... thank you.

BamBam smiled warmly at the phone, his heart fluttered knowing that he helped Yugyeom, helped ease his pain and it just felt so right.

 **ME:** I love you Yugyeom Kim, wanted you to know

 **YUGYEOM:** Wow... I love you too, I love you so much.. thank you for being you. 

 **ME:** Text me when you need me, I will drop everything for you.

 **YUGYEOM:** I will cutie, thank you.

BamBam grinned and set his phone down to finish his meal, he wanted to keep his phone close knowing that he would be needed so Yugyeom could have someone to talk to.


	4. A Swirl Here and it Was Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was the day before BamBam was to be married, he was actually going to get married to someone he hadn't met, but after the four weeks that they have exchanged texts and selcas, he was very much in love. He knew Yugyeom was where his future was.. now all they had to do was get married!

BamBam looked around his apartment, in his living room sat boxes of Yugyeom's stuff, and all he could do was grin happily knowing that after tomorrow he would have a husband. Never in his life did he think he could get married to someone he had never met, well for that matter, he never really thought he could ever get married but here he was. Bam was very excited because he knew deep within his soul that he belonged with Yugyeom, and he knew the other felt the exact same way so all that was left to do was for them to get married. Walking into his bedroom, he had made sure to change the sheets and get a new comforter to welcome Yugyeom into his new home, he set his suitcase on the freshly made bed before packing for the night and tomorrow.

Once he was done, he heard Yugyeom's ringtone and a big grin came on his face as he pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **YUGYEOM:** Can you believe we are actually getting married tomorrow?

 **ME:** I know and I am so excited!

 **YUGYEOM:** ME TOO!!!

BamBam let out a laugh and smiled more at his phone, it warmed his heart knowing Yugyeom was as excited as he was about the whole thing.

 **ME:** So send me a selca when you get to the hotel and I will do the same! I can't believe I get to see you tomorrow and marry you!!! Like wow! :O

 **YUGYEOM:** I better get one back and same! I can't wait to marry you BamBam! 

Hearing a knock on his door made butterflies fly through his stomach, knowing it was his parents to take him to the hotel where he would be getting married.

 **ME:** My parents are here! Off to the hotel I go! I love you very much!  <3

 **YUGYEOM:** Mine will be here shortly also so I love you too Bam! See you soon!

 **ME:** SEE YOU SOON!!!! XD

BamBam all but bounced to his door to open seeing the smiling faces of his parents, he wrapped them in a group hug which made everyone smile, he knew that he wouldn't be this happy if it weren't for them finding Yugyeom. Pulling away, he smiled at both of them, "I just wanted to say thank you again, for finding Yugyeom, and making me this happy.. I love you both very much." His mother leaned up slightly and kissed his forehead and his father wrapped his in another hug before letting him go to help him with the items he was taking then off to the hotel they went.

When they got there, he was checked in and all he could do was literally bounce all over, he couldn't believe that he was getting married tomorrow. He couldn't believe that he was finally meeting Yugyeom and finally going to be able to touch him instead of just texting. He was just a ball full of energy and by the time his father came with his dinner, he still hadn't calmed down. Not that anyone could have blamed him, his father just laughed along with his son as he talked a mile a minute about everything that was going on. After they both ate, his father told him good night, and BamBam took out his phone and sent a text to his fiance who should be in the hotel by now.

 **ME:** I can't believe I get to see you tomorrow! Like WOW!

 **YUGYEOM:** I know! I can't believe it either! Btw your mother is adorable, she wrapped me in a hug and thanked me for loving you.

BamBam smiled at that, it was such a wonderful feeling knowing his parents cared for Yugyeom, meant they knew they really did pick the right match for their son.

 **ME:** She must really really like you then. I am gonna try to get some sleep, you do the same!

 **ME:**  

 **YUGYEOM:** I still can't believe you dyed your hair for this, you look real good Bam...

BamBam giggled into his hand, he had dyed it for the wedding, knowing it probably wouldn't stay in knowing him but he wanted to make sure he looked good for his fiance.

 **ME:** Thanks! Now let me see you so I can try to sleep

 **YUGYEOM:**  

 **YUGYEOM:** I love you! Goodnight! See you tomorrow!

 **ME:** I love you too!!! Night!! SEE YOU TOMORROW!!!

BamBam couldn't stop smiling and put his phone on charge before laying down to try and get some sleep for tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was chaotic but fun, it was BamBam's style so he went right along with it, and after he had his breakfast he was whisked away to a stylist for his hair to be done and everything. As he sat there with a big grin on his face, he felt his phone go off, and pulling it letting out a happy giggle which made the stylist giggle also because she could tell how happy he was.

 **YUGYEOM:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!!!!  
 **ME:** I LOVE YOU TOO YUGY!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY YOU!!!

The stylist went back to talking to him, asking all about his soon to be husband, which he gladly talked about. Yugyeom was truly amazing and he wanted to let everyone know that he was truly in love with him. After his hair was done, he was off to go get in his suit and when his mother came in, he heard her quick in take of breath, which made him tilt his head. "Do I look okay?" She smiled proudly at him, "You look like a prince my son, Yugyeom is going to be very lucky to have you as a husband. Let me take a picture so you can send him." He beamed a smile at her before handing his phone over and posing for her to take the picture. When he got his phone back, his eyes widened when he saw it, he really do look amazing. Thanking her for everything, he sent the picture to his fiance, and waited to see what he thought.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** All ready to marry you! Hope you are!

He didn't have to wait long getting a response back from his fiance.

 **YUGYEOM:** DUDE! You look amazing!! Like wow!!! I can't wait to see it for real! WOW!!

 **YUGYEOM:**  

BamBam's own breath caught, he thought he looked good, but Yugyeom looked like pure perfection. He couldn't believe he was marrying him, couldn't believe Yugyeom loved him too.

 **ME:** You look amazing Yugyeom, like wow yourself, I will see you soon! I love you very much Yugyeom Kim and I can't wait to marry you!

 **YUGYEOM:** I love you too Bhuwakul Kunpimook and I can't wait to marry you either!!

Giving to his father his phone, he was wrapped in a hug, before he was left alone with his thoughts. Each couple were given an hour before their wedding to think about things but all BamBam could think about was how perfect Yugyeom was and how he wanted to spend his entire life with him. Once the time was over, he was taken to the chapel where the ceremony would be held, it was decorated perfectly. It had red, black, gray, and silver everywhere and how it was decorated he could see Yugyeom and himself in everything. He still couldn't believe this was happening but he walked to the alter and waited, his mother and father grinning proudly at their son. When the music hit, his eyes moved right to the door he knew Yugyeom was, and when it opened his breath stopped. If he thought the self defense teacher was attractive in selcas, he was a work of art in real life. When their eyes locked, they wore the same exact smile, both knew that was meant to be.

When he got to BamBam, Yugyeom reached out and touched the painter's jawline before letting out a happy chuckle, which he did the same. They interlaced their fingers together and smiled while the priest began the ceremony. After exchanging rings, they said I Do to each other, they were told to kiss and before BamBam knew what was happening, strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into the most perfect kiss he had in his entire life. When they broke a part, the crowd cheered and flashes went off, but all Bam could see was Yugyeom's perfect smile. "We did it." And that made a bigger grin come on his face, "We did!" They turned and the priest stood behind them, "May I now announce for the first time Bhuwakil Kunpimook and Yugyeom Kunpimook!" The crowd roared with cheers and then the party started! BamBam knew that whatever the future held, he could do it, because he had Yugyeom at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> These two cuties needed their story told <3


End file.
